In general, when a semiconductor package is manufactured with a single-layered structure, it may suffer warpage due to its lamellar structure. A mold member may be utilized on top, bottom, or both sides to stiffen the structure, although this may excessively thicken the structure.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.